Care about you
by Choi Hyo Joon
Summary: Sungmin menceritakan keluh - kesahnya tentang sang suami kepada Cho Kyuhyun, Psikiater. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk membantunya?FF KyuMin Shou-ai/ One Shoot/ Rn R please!/ DOn't BASH


-KyuMin fanfiction- _**shou-ai**_

-Care about you-

Pair : Kyu Min

Length : One shoot

WARNING : BOYS LOVE, _Shounen-ai_ , typo(s), tidak sesuai EyD, masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang tidak dapat di deskripsikan satu per satu . DON'T LIKE…DON'T READ…DON'T BASH

DISCLAIMER : Semua ini hasil buah pikiran yang _cetek_ milik sang author tak berbakat, semua nama cast hanya ketidak sengajaan author yang g tahu lagi mau di kasih nama siapa itu _cast_-nya #plakkk.

SUMMARY : _"aku akan bersikap romantis dan mengucapkan kata cinta setiap hari, ah anni… bahkan setiap menit untukmu"_

Ia berjalan dengan langkah pasti. Mata _foxy_-nya terus berputar ke seluruh arah, dan seketika langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang menyambut ramah kehadirannya dengan senyuman tulus yang ia perlihatkan.

_Yeoja _itu berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam hormat, "_Annyeonghaseyo_ tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?", sapa _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Ehm, _ne_..., aku ingin melakukan konsultasi hari ini!"

"Apa anda sudah buat janji sebelumnya, tuan?"

"Belum," jawabnya, dipertegas dengan gerakan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri secara cepat.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu, tersenyum gemas, melihat tingkah 'imut' tamunya. "Ehm, baiklah bisa anda berikan tanda pengenal anda tuan?"

_Namja_ mungil itu langsung mengeluarkan dompet yang berada di sakunya, mengambil tanda pengenal miliknya, dan menyerahkannya pada yoeja itu.

"Lee Sungmin...," _yeoja_ itu membaca identitas nama _namja_ itu.

"_ne_,"sahutnya seraya tersenyum, menampakan deretan gigi kelinci miliknya.

"Silahkan duduk tuan, tunggu saja, nanti akan saya panggil!", kata _yeoja_ itu, tangannya menunjuk sopan ke arah tempat duduk –khusus tamu.

_Namja_ bernama Sungmin itu, mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu _sofa_ empuk disana. Tangannya meraih sebuah majalah yang diletakkan di atas meja kaca tepat di depannya. Sungmin membuka dan mulai berkutat dengan majalah yang tengah dibacanya. Sungmin terlihat serius dengan majalah itu, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar _yeoja_ cantik yang menyambutnya tadi terus memperhatikannya. Bahkan _yeoja_ itu sempat-sempatnya mengambil _foto_ Sungmin diam-diam.

–CKLEEKK –

"Saya permisi dulu," Pasien yang lainnya sudah selesai menjalankan konsultasi-nya, kemudian _yeoja_ cantik itu bergegas masuk ke ruangan untuk menyerahkan data diri Sungmin.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, "Tuan Lee, anda sudah bisa masuk!" ucapnya mempersilahkan.

Sungmin langsung meletakkan kembali majalah itu pada tempatnya, dan beranjak dari bubuknya, berjalan-masuk-ke ruang konsultasi.

–CKLEEKK–

"_Annyeonghaseyo_ Dokter Cho...", sapa Sungmin ramah, sembari membungkuk hormat, tepat setelah masuk ruangan itu.

Dokter tampan itu –sedikit– terusik dengan kehadiran Sungmin, ia tengah sibuk dengan map-map pasiennya yang lain.

Dokter yang bernama Dokter Cho itu mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk di _sofa_ yang sudah di siapkan khusus untuk pasien yang tengah mengadakan konsultasi. "Duduklah", perintah Dokter Cho.

Sungmin tersenyum hangat, dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di _sofa_ empuk itu.

"Duduklah dengan posisi yang membuatmu merasa nyaman…," kata Dokter Cho. Dokter Cho itu kemudian beranjak dari meja kerjanya, dan duduk di _sofa_ yang lainnya.

Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya di _sofa_ tersebut. Matanya terpejam sejenak, karena merasakan nyaman dengan _sofa_ empuk itu. Dokter Cho duduk bersilah, bersandar pada punggung _sofa_. Raut wajahnya sulit di gambarkan saat melihat Sungmin. Dokter Cho memperbaiki letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Ehm, baiklah tuan Lee apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencoba berpikir mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai obrolannya. Sungmin menautkan kedua tangannya di atas perutnya, dan jari telunjuknya sesekali bergerak gelisah.

"Aku…Aku…," Sungmin kesulitan dalam menyampaikan –unek-unek– kisahnya.

"Ceritakan saja apa masalahmu?"

"Aku…Aku seorang G*y Dok?"

"_ne_–?"

"_ne…_, aku seorang G*y, aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih…, ah _anni..anni_ mungkin lebih tepatnya suami."

"Lalu?"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Heuhh~…"

"Dia tidak perhatian padaku Dok, aku rasa dia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai 'istri'-nya," Sungmin mulai menitikkan air mata di mata indahnya.

"Kenapa anda bisa membuat kesimpulan seperti itu?" tanya Dokter Cho, yang tampaknya sudah mulai mengikuti jalan masalah Sungmin.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya, "Dokter tahu, beberapa hari ini dia pergi bertugas keluar kota. Aku bisa mengerti pekerjaannya, tapi yang membuatku kesal–"Sungmin kembali mengambil jeda akan ucapannya.

"…Dia tidak langsung menemuiku, dengan alasan masih banyak urusan yang harus ia kerjakan."jelas Sungmin, terdengar nada kekesalan dalam ucapannya.

"Apa kalian sudah lama menikah?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "_Anni_… usia pernikahan kami baru 2 bulan."

"Anda sudah lama mengenalnya, dari _yeah_ sebelum anda menikah dengannya?"

Sungmnin mengangguk mantap," ehm…, aku sudah sangat lama mengenalnya."

"Apa sikapnya berubah dari sewaktu anda mengenalnya hingga sekarang?"

"_Anniyo_…, tidak ada yang berubah darinya Dok, dia tetap sama dari pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Bahkan semua sikapnya masih tetap sama, tapi seharusnya dia berubah, berubah lebih perhatian denganku. Apa dia lupa aku ini istrinya?" kesal Sungmin.

Dokter Cho mencatat semua curahan hati Sungmin pada kertasnya, "Lalu apa kau pernah mencoba membicarakannya berdua dengannya?" tanyanya.

"Pernah! aku pernah 'hampir' membicarakan ini dengannya, seandainya ia tidak sibuk dan memberikanku sedikit waktu mungkin aku bisa bercerita bayak dengannya."

"Anda merasa tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan anda ini?"

Sejenak Sungmin mencoba tenang, "Dia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta untukku, dia juga tidak pernah bersikap romantis kepadaku. Walaupun aku seorang _namja_, tapi aku butuh semua itu, aku butuh perhatian serta kasih sayangnya."

Dokter Cho menyimpulkan sendiri arti semua ucapan Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengatur ucapannya yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Apa salah aku mengharapkan perhatian dan cinta darinya Dok?" tanya Sungmin, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk dapat melihat Dokter Cho dengan jelas.

Dokter Cho melepaskan kacamatanya meletakkan pada meja _nakas_ di samping sofanya. Dokter Cho menggeleng lemah. "Kau butuh perhatian darinya, apa yang paling kau inginkan dari suami mu?"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir, matanya mengerjap berulang kali sembari mem_pout_kan bibirnya, dan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir _orchid_ itu. "Aku ingin dia perhatian denganku, itu saja sudah cukup."

Dokter Cho tersenyum mendengarnya. "Mau aku bantu menyampaikannya pada suamimu?", tawar Dokter Cho.

Sungmin memelototkan matanya –kaget, mendengar penawarann dari Dokter Cho. "Dokter mau membantuku berbicara langsung dengan suamiku?"

"_Ne…"_

Sungmin bangun darisofa itu dan merapikan bajunya."_gomawo _Dokter Cho, _cheongmal gomawoyo_"

"Ah, kau tunggulah di luar sebentar, aku akan berganti dulu," Dokter Cho segera beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk pasti, dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Dokter Cho.

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan Dokter Cho terlihat tengah menghubungi seseorang. "Antarkan secepatnya!"

Selang beberapa waktu Dokter Cho keluar dari ruangannya, dan segera di sambut Sungmin yang sudah menunggunya di _sofa_ tamu.

"Anda mau kemana Dokter?" tanya _yeoja_ cantik yang berprofesi sebagai assisten Dokter Cho.

"Keluar sebentar, hari ini tidak ada yang konsultasi lagi bukan!"

"Ah _ne_…," jawab _yeoja_ itu –sedikit– tergagap.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, ayo Sungmin-_ssi_!"

_Yeoja_ iitu terlihat kesal, kesal karena Sungmin di bawa pergi oleh Dokter Cho.

Mereka segera berlalu meninggalkan _yeoja_ itu. Dan pergi menuju area parkir. Dokter Cho berjalan mendahului Sungmin dan menghidupkan _alarm_ mobilnya. Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan di susul Sungmin yang langsung duduk di sampingnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sungmin tidak bayak berbagi cerita. Pandangannya lurus ke arah luar jendela, memperhatikan jalanan Seoul yang begitu indah. Sedangkan Dokter Cho, tetap fokus dengan jalanan, walaupun sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin.

#=#=#=#=#=**SKIP TIME**#=#=#=#=#=

Akhirnya mereka tiba di _apartement_ Sungmin tinggal. Sungmin sesegera mungkin membuka pintu _apartement_-nya. Saat di buka ruangan itu gelap, maklum saja ini sudah menjelang malam, dam Sungmin tadinya meninggalkan rumah saat siang hari.

Sungmin masuk terlebih dahulu, menyalakan lampu miliknya dan…

Alangkah terkejut Sungmin, matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat isi _apartement_nya yang sudah di penuhi dengan hiasan bunga mawar merah yang bertabur di seluruh ruangan, dan di atas meja kaca ada sebuket bunga mawar putih untuknya. Sungmin tersenyum senang, mengambil buket bunga mawar putih itu, lalu menciumi wewangiannya.

Dokter Cho masuk tanpa izin dari Sungmin terlebih dahulu, ia melihat keadaan rumah Sungmin.

"Kau bilang suamimu itu tidak romantis!" ucap Dokter Cho.

Sungmin menggidikkan(?) bahunya –tanda tak mengerti– ia tersenyum senang.

"Ah hampir saja aku lupa, silahkan duduk Dokter Cho, aku buatkan minum dulu _ne_…," Sungmin berlalu menuju dapurnya menyiapkan teh untuk Dokter Cho.

Senyumnya merekah, hatinya sangat senang mendapatkan kejutan dari sang suami tercinta. Sungmin _fokus_ membuatkan minum untuk 'tamu'-nya. Namun tiba-tiba, ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan menciumi leher jenjang miliknya.

"Hei…, apa yang kau lakukan Dokter Cho?" tanya Sungmin tak senang, dan langsung melepaskan tangan Dokter Cho yang berani-beraninya menyentuhnya tiba-tiba.

Sungmin membaklikkan badannya memandang Dokter Cho dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa berani-beraninya kau memelukku?"

Dokter Cho tersenyum –menyeringai– dan kembali mendekap tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya sangat erat.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sungmin meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Dokter Cho.

"Diamlah biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa saat!"

Sungmin seketika berhenti memberontak, tubuhnya seakan luluh di plukan _namja_ itu.

"Kau tidak takut ketahuan suamiku?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Dokter Cho menggeleng cepat, ia menciumi wangi _vanilla_ yang mengguar dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku bahkan tidak peduli, sekalipun yang datang adalah orang tuamu"

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Dokter Cho dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya –menyiapkan teh.

Dokter Cho terlihat bingung, ia menggaruk rammbutnya sejenak, kemudian kembali memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" perintah Sungmin sarkastik.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ayolah Min, _mianhae…_aku benar-benar sibuk, bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangimu…"sesalnya.

"Ahh~, aku lupa kau sibuk Kyuhyun-_ssi_, sampai-sampai lupa menghubungiku begitu!"

"Min-ah, _mianhae_…"

"Kau pikir setelah memberikan mawar-mawar itu aku akan segera memaafkanmu, tidak! Jangan harapkan belas kasihan dariku!"

Sungmin sepertinya tengah merajuk dengan Dokter Cho. Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan Dokter Cho di dapur dan berjalan menuju tuang TV. Sungmin langsung menyalakan siaran TV apapun yang menurutnya bisa mengalihkan semuanya.

Kyuhyun langsung menghalangi layar televise dengan badannya, menutupi bahkan hampir semua layar.

"Awas!" usir Sungmin, melemparkan bantalan _sofa_ ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan duduk di samping Sungmin. "Kau masih marah, aku minta maaf Min-ah…, lagipula kenapa kau sampai datang ke kantorku oeh!"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, wajahnya ia pasang dengan raut wajah –pura-pura– marah.

"_Sigh_…, kau masih sempat bertanya Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_, menurutmu kenapa aku melakukan itu?"

"Karena kau merindukanku!" jawab kyuhyun enteng.

"_Sigh_…", Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat sang 'uke' yang tengah merajuk padanya. "_Mianhae _Cho Sungmin, aku janji akan menuruuti semua keinginanmu mulai dari sekarang!" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kananya tinggi-tinggi seolah membuat perjanjian kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun, "_Cheongmal_?"

"_ne_"

"Semuanya?"

"_nee~ chagiya~_, bahkan aku akan bersikap romantis dan mengucapkan kata cinta setiap hari, ah _anni_ bahkan setiap menit untukmu, bagaimana kau setuju?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tampak berpikir, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk menyetujui.

"Jadi kau tidak marah lagi?"

Sungmin menggeleng imut.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sungmin, lalu kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada _namja_ mungil itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin menikmati keindahan malam ini bersamamu, kita berdua~…", bisik Kyuhyun genit, dan spontan membuat wajah Sungmin merah merona. Kyuhyun langsung mendekap tubuh Sungmin dengan liar-nya.

"Tapi tunggu…" Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kenapa kau tadi berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Sungmin, tampaknya dia ingin merajuk –lagi–

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, "Siapa sebenarnya yang memulai terlebih dahulu, aku atau kau Cho Sungmin~?"

"Aku…", tunjuk Sungmin pada dirinya, dan tersenyum menampakkan rentetan gigi kelincinya.

Sikap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan, dan ingin segera melanjutkan aksinya yang sempat tertunda selama beberapa hari karena kesibukannya. Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin membawanya ke dalam kamar mereka.

Akhirnya malam itupun di habiskan pasangan tersebut dengan penuh sensasi cinta yang cukup memabukkan keindahannya.

**END**

Huwaaa~ Akhirnya satu FF nista(?) di post lagi. Minta review-nya yach chingudeul. Yang nanya alamat wordpress ku, silahkan mampir ke **.com**, disana FF KyuMin.

Diminta review-nya ya chingu ^o^)d


End file.
